1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of a tank and a picture frame, and more particularly, a tank and picture frame combination in which the picture frame is recessed into the tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combinations of fish tanks, or other tanks, and frames have been known for a long time. Such combinations are a novelty. The idea of combining these two items is not new. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,638 to Fedor discloses a combination fish tank and picture frame where a picture holding frame is slid into grooves in front of a wall or panel of a fish tank. However, this structure does not integrate the picture and tank well and is somewhat complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,093 to Flaherty discloses a combination fish tank and picture frame where the picture is located in the middle of the tank. The picture frame is formed in the top of the tank and inserted inside the tank, so the picture is surrounded by water, fish, gravel, and/or vegetation, or other aquatic accessories. While this structure helps integrate the picture and tank, the picture can be distorted or obscured by the fish and water and also unduly divides the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,760 to Chang discloses a fish tank which is made in a style that looks like a picture frame, but it is not actually a picture frame. It is only a tank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,959 also discloses a tank styled like a frame. These tanks do not provide for a picture.
There is also a company which markets a miniature tank. It is just a table top tank and does not provide for a picture.
What is needed is a combination tank and frame which is easy to manufacture and which has an effect like that achieved by putting a picture inside the tank yet the picture is not obstructed by the contents of the tank.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a tank having a housing with a front panel, side panels, a bottom panel and a rear panel. All of the panels are preferably attached by unitarily forming them, affixing them together, or a combination thereof, to achieve a watertight housing. The housing has an openable top panel press or friction fit on top.
The front panel has a recessed portion preferably formed unitarily therein such that a central portion of one main surface of the front panel tapers inward and forms a picture holding region. Because the picture is recessed into the tank, there is a three-dimensional effect achieved. Yet, the picture is not actually in the water and cannot be obscured by anything inside the tank.
In a preferred embodiment, the rear panel has two mounting brackets affixed thereto for wall mounting the tank, and a drain plug proximate the bottom panel. The recessed portion is reinforced, and a cover plate may be fitted over the picture. The tank is preferably a clear plastic such as Plexiglas(trademark). The tank is preferably a fish tank, but may also be a terrarium, ant farm, or other tank.